


Teamwork

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirihara Akaya realizes that there's a deeper bond to the team than he first thought and is curious what it is. He breaks a window to find out. That was his first mistake. The appearance of The Child of God might be the last.<br/>Humor/multiple partners/OOC/crack-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

There was something weird about the Rikkai Dai tennis team. It wasn't the ever present desire to win (decimating opponents whenever possible), Kirihara Akaya heartily approved of that. It was one of the main reasons he'd joined the team in the first place, that and a burning desire to defeat the Three Demons of Rikkai Dai. No, there was something that bonded the regulars together and that Akaya, even after he became a regular, wasn't a part of.

He didn't understand why the clubhouse door was locked after everyone but the seven other regulars left after practice. Akaya had tried to stay one time, but Yanagi bribed him to leave with money for the arcade. He'd tried asking everyone, but none of them would give him an answer. Not even Yukimura, who had just smiled, patted him on the head and told him he was too young. Akaya hated that answer; it made him feel like a baby around the others.

So he decided to find out on his own. Akaya got to practice early and broke one of the two windows in the clubhouse with his racket. Yukimura was not happy when he saw the window and told Sanada to take care of it. Sanada ended up tacking a towel in place until the glass could be replaced the next day, which was just what Akaya was hoping for. When practice was over he changed and left with everyone else, doubling back when he was sure he was clear of the clubhouse door and crept up to the broken window.

The towel wasn't a perfect fit so Akaya was able to see into the clubhouse where the other regulars were lounging around. The Three Demons were sitting together on the floor, Yukimura leaning against Sanada, almost cuddling with him. Niou and Yagyuu were sitting with Niou between his doubles partner's legs leaning back against his chest and Yagyuu's arms around him. Marui and Jackal were stretched out on the floor lazily waving their legs in the air.

"Everyone has improved," Yukimura was saying, "but I'm still not happy. Your forms should be tighter than they are, sharper and faster. You have to work harder for us to win Nationals."

Akaya was really confused. Other than how they were sitting it seemed like a normal meeting that he should have been a part of. There was no reason for such a thing to be a huge secret and he could feel some sort of strange tension growing in his chest.

"And I'm especially disappointed in Niou," Yukimura continued.

"Why? I won my match against the brat today, even when he went crazy," Niou replied looking over.

"You glued the headmaster's desk drawers closed."

"Puri, there's no evidence," Niou smirked.

"Which is how I know it was you, Masaharu," Yukimura said. "I want to know how you're going to make it up to me."

Niou freed himself from Yagyuu's arms and crawled over to Yukimura slowly and leaned down to nuzzle his stomach and groin. (Akaya had to rub his eyes, convinced he was seeing things) "What do you want, Seiichi?" Niou asked with a smirk.

"I think you know what I want," Yukimura replied with a soft smile.

"I can't wait until you can do this yourself," Niou said. He sat back to take off his shoes and socks. "Or is watching really that much more exciting?"

"Nothing can replace the act of touch, Masaharu," Yukimura said. He sat up long enough for Sanada and Yanagi to change places - he was still tiring easily even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. Sanada started to stretch his back and arms, looking like he was warming up for a tennis match.

That was when Akaya realized everyone was focused on Niou and shifted his own gaze. His senpai was naked and leaning against the wall near Yagyuu. The gentleman took off his glasses and licked his lips, eying Niou.

"Hiroshi, not until I tell you," Yukimura said.

"Of course not, Seiichi, you're in charge here," Yagyuu said. "And this is about punishment after all."

Marui snickered and popped his gum. Jackal leaned over, "it's probably time to spit that out."

"In a bit. I want to watch Genichiro at work and this is a really excellent view," Marui replied with a stretch. "You should join us, Seiichi, Renji."

Yukimura stood and slipped out of his jacket and shirt. "I'll have the best view," he replied. "Masaharu, turn and put your hands on the wall."

Niou smirked and rolled his hips as he turned, pulling moans from everyone but Sanada and the still hidden Akaya. Yukimura sat down a little distance away and was immediately joined by Yanagi. Sanada, who had picked up a tennis racket, looked at Yukimura. "Forehand or backhand?" he asked.

"Fore," Yukimura decided. "This is only to punish, not to main or destroy as you so rightly did with Atobe."

"It's his fault for spying on us," Yanagi said.

Akaya shivered and was about to leave, not wanting to risk the sort of injuries Atobe had suffered when Sanada suddenly swung the racket, hitting Niou squarely on the ass. Niou moaned deeply, his head falling forward, eyes closing. Yagyuu whimpered, eying Niou closely, face flushing a pale red.

"Again, Genichiro," Yukimura said softly. Yanagi's hands had slid around the buchou and were slowly rubbing up and down his bare chest. "At least ten and we'll see how he feels."

Yanagi leaned in and kissed Yukimura's neck softly while he long nimble fingers worked quickly hardening nipples. Yagyuu shifted to his knees, hand slowly rubbing his hardening erection. His eyes were still fixed on Niou, but he held back waiting for some sort of signal.

As the racket met skin over and over again, Akaya - who was still fairly innocent - started to realize that the events he was witnessing were more than a simple punishment and it was not the first time his senpaitachi had done something like this. The looks on their faces were too hungry, too fierce for it to be a new experience.

"How do you feel, Masaharu?" Yukimura asked after the tenth stroke fell.

"Close," Niou moaned. "Can I have Hiroshi to finish it, please?"

Yagyuu shifted forward licking his lips, eyes locked on Yukimura. The buchou smiled. "Just hold him, Hiroshi."

Niou moaned deeply as his erection was engulfed in Yagyuu's warm, wet mouth. He forced his eyes open to look down at his partner, tension sparking between them. Niou had to fight the urge to thrust as much as Yagyuu was fighting to hold still. Yukimura stood and moved over to them. He reached out and stroked Niou's ass, feeling the heat radiating from the web pattern. "So beautiful," he murmured. "Don't you think so, Genichiro?"

"Yes," Sanada said, "but not as beautiful as you, Seiichi."

Yukimura smiled and turned, pressing up against the taller boy. Sanada immediately wrapped his arms around Yukimura and took his mouth in a deep kiss. As Yukimura surrendered to Sanada's tongue, he held out a hand, thumb up.

Akaya gagged as he watched Yagyuu surge forward taking all of Niou's erection in his mouth. Niou groaned and tensed, Yagyuu's hands holding his hips in place through his climax. Yagyuu swallowed as quickly as he could and pulled back to lick his partner clean.

"Sometimes just watching that is better than cake," Marui commented pushing to his feet. "But not always." He spit his gum into the trash and turned towards the group.

"Seiichi, may we?" Yanagi asked.

Yukimura pulled out of the kiss and slid a hand into Sanada's pants. "Not yet," he said. "Come here a moment, Renji, Hiroshi."

The two boys stood and joined the buchou. Yukimura lowered his voice to a whisper, hand never stopping on Sanada's erection.

"We understand, Seiichi," Yanagi said. "We'll take care of it."

"Good," Yukimura smiled. "Masaharu, prepare yourself for me. Jackal, Marui, I need you to get the ropes ready for me. And Genichiro, you need to let go."

Sanada moaned and gave into his climax. He managed to curl around Yukimura to cushion them as they tumbled to the floor. "I wanted to be inside you," he murmured.

"You'll get your chance," Yukimura smiled licking his hand clean. "I know how much punishment turns you on, Genichiro." There was a muffled squeak from behind the towel. "We've had another uninvited guest watching us today."

"Who?"

"Our baby devil," Yukimura said. "No maiming him, Genichiro. It's possible he might not even know what's going on here."

"What if he tells?" Jackal asked.

"There's nothing anyone can do to us if he does," Yukimura said. "But he won't if I tell him not to."

Yanagi and Yagyuu walked in with Akaya trapped between them. Yukimura nodded at the bench by Jackal and Marui before untangling himself from Sanada. "Masaharu, plug, I'll finish your punishment in a bit," he said softly. "Hiroshi, you can touch anything but his ass. Today, that's mine."

Yagyuu cradled Niou's face in his hands as Niou pushed the slick toy into his body. "You are so perfect like this," he murmured. "Masaharu, you're just perfect."

"Puri," Niou smiled leaning in for a kiss.

Jackal and Marui had tied Akaya to the bench with what he considered alarming speed and confidence, quickly realizing he wasn't the first one they'd done it to. He looked around the room at his senpai and realized they were all in some state of sexual arousal - he wasn't innocent enough to not know what - and tried not to panic. The moans coming from Niou and Yagyuu certainly didn't help his heart rate any.

Yukimura leaned back against Sanada, strong arms wrapping around him to keep him upright, and studied the young boy in front of him. Yukimura and Yanagi had talked about the possibility of Akaya figuring out the true relationship between the starters and what their best course of action would be if it happened. Yanagi maintained that Akaya was reckless enough to charge forward and demand to join them before he fully recognized the consequences of his actions. Yukimura agreed, but was still hesitant about involving the younger boy as he knew that Sanada was especially interested in Akaya, and Sanada was rough with everyone but Yukimura.

"So, Aka-chan," Yukimura said softly tilting his head to the left, "it was you who broke our window."

"Sorry, buchou," Akaya said quickly. He looked around again and realized that no one was going to come to his rescue. His senpai were all eying him like they wondered what he would taste like and, given what he'd seen with Niou and Yagyuu, they probably were. Akaya tried to squirm but found the ropes were too tight. "Please don't hurt me."

"You have to be punished, Kirihara-kun," Yagyuu said primly, sounding more like himself than he had since the whole weird mess had started. "And it's up to the captain and vice-captain to determine exactly what your punishment is."

"But I still want to be able to play tennis," Akaya protested. "I don't want to end up like Atobe."

Niou recovered from the shock first, stood and walked over to the younger player - aware that every eye in the place was on him as he moved - and cuffed Akaya on the back of his head. "Baka! Do you really think so little of your senpai?" he demanded.

"Calm down, Masaharu," Yukimura said. "He's young, inexperienced and scared to death. Akaya, we would never hurt one of our own in such a manner. There's more involved with Atobe than anyone knows."

"Then what, what are you going to do to me?" Akaya asked.

"That depends," Yukimura replied, "on whether or not you want to join us."

"I'm still not entirely sure what's going on," Akaya admitted.

Yukimura could feel Sanada hardening against his back and smiled softly. Yanagi joined them, resting his head on Sanada's shoulder and wrapping his arms around them both. Yagyuu stood and joined Niou, wrapping the Petenshi in a tight hug. Jackal put an arm around Marui's waist and rested his head against his partner's bright red hair.

"Is it really that hard to figure out, Kirihara-kun?" Yagyuu asked.

"Aka-chan, where is it written that people have to be in pairs?" Yukimura asked when he saw how puzzled the younger boy still was. "Dating never has to be two people, a boy and a girl; that's just how most people feel comfortable."

"So, what, you're all together?"

"Yes," Sanada said.

Akaya frowned. "But what about Niou-senpai's spanking and Yagyuu-senpai's comment that you're in charge here, buchou?"

"You're still so innocent," Yukimura said. "Maybe we should keep it that way. I really should just assign you laps for breaking the window."

"No!" Akaya exclaimed. "No! I'm a member of this team, a starter! I should be included in this too!"

"Data does not lie, Seiichi," Yanagi said. "Although I believe we should show Akaya exactly what he is getting into before we untie him for Genichiro."

Sanada moaned softly at the thought of finally getting his hands on Akaya. "I promise to be gentle, Seiichi," he murmured.

"We'll see how tired you are," Yukimura replied. "Jackal, would you get the towels out, please?" Hiroshi, come get me ready for Masaharu."

Marui sat down on the bench next to Akaya and leaned forward eagerly. "You don't know good until Hiroshi suck you," he said eyes glued on the kneeling boy.

Yagyuu pulled off the rest of Yukimura's clothes and leaned in, taking the soft cock in his mouth. Multiple moans echoed through the room as Yagyuu sucked and tongues Yukimura to full hardness. He stayed attached as Sanada and Yanagi helped lower Yukimura to the towels and only pulled back when Niou knelt next to him.

"You gonna let me do all the work, Seiichi?" Niou asked with a smirk.

"Yes, ride me, Masaharu," Yukimura ordered. "Make sure that Akaya can see what you're doing."

Niou nodded and leaned in to kiss Yukimura softly. Akaya watched with wide eyes as something plastic was pulled from Niou's body. The Petenshi shifted into position without breaking the kiss. Yukimura's hands went to Niou's hips and steadied him as he slid down onto Yukimura's slick erection. Akaya's eyes widened ever more as he watched his captain's cock vanish. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"At first," Marui said toeing off his shoes, "but the pleasure is better than anything in the world; even cake. Right, Jackal?"

"Yeah." Jackal ran a hand through Marui's hair with a smile and tilted his partner's head back for a kiss. Marui surrendered, opening his mouth for Jackal - indicating that he was willing to be submissive that time.

Akaya wasn't sure where he should look, and he could feel the heat flooding his face as his eyes flickered from Niou moving up and down over Yukimura to Yagyuu sucking on Yanagi to Sanada standing naked with a tie in his hand to Marui and Jackal entangled on the floor.

"Genichiro," Yukimura said softly holding out a hand. "Now, Masaharu, your real punishment begins."

"What?"

Yukimura nodded to Sanada who held Niou in place while Yukimura's hands quickly tied the tie around Niou's erection. "You cannot climax until I let you," he said with a smirk. "Renji, would you and Hiroshi like a turn as well?"

"Of course," they chorused.

"And maybe Akaya too," Yukimura hummed. "I could make you take them all, Masaharu; make you submit to everyone before I finally release you. And then I could make you run laps tomorrow."

"Now that would be better than cake," Marui muttered.

"And we still have the matter of Aka-chan's punishment to deal with," Yukimura continued. "Make me climax, Masaharu."

Niou nodded and started moving again. The others, denied their own releases for the moment, moved to surround them, hands and fingers teasing and stroking both Yukimura and Niou.

Akaya wasn't sure what to think. Not to mention he was totally lost. He tore his eyes away from Niou when Yanagi sat down next to him. "Have you ever touched yourself, Akaya?"

"Huh?"

"Here?" Yanagi slipped his hand up Akaya's leg and over his cock. He started rubbing as he talked sending shivers through the younger boy. "Do you know what a climax feels like, Akaya?"

"Yanagi-senpai, I don't..."

"Renji," Sanada snapped, "stop teasing."

"Would you like to, Genichiro?" Yanagi asked. "Why don't you come over here and touch what you've only been able to look at and fantasize about until now."

Yukimura's climax drowned out Akaya's squeak at the thought of Sanada thinking about him in any way. Yukimura reached up and pulled Niou in for a slow and deep kiss. "There are days I suspect you get in trouble on purpose, Masaharu," he whispered against Niou's lips. "Hands and knees for Renji, my Petenshi."

Niou shifted into position as Yanagi stood, taking the lube from Jackal. He had been the one to run the data on multiple penetration for Yukimura, to be sure that there wouldn't be any lasting damage to the one being used repeatedly. And Niou seemed to be the one who enjoyed it the most; although this was the first time his own release had been restricted. Yanagi rather suspected his buchou had been visiting bondage web sites again.

"Go ahead, Hiroshi," Yukimura said. Yagyuu sat in front of Niou and took his partner's mouth in a deep kiss as Yanagi plunged home in a single thrust. Niou moaned as he was stretched by Yanagi's longer cock and rocked back against the other boy. "You'll be next, Genichiro, to give you time to recover."

Sanada nodded and glanced at Akaya, licking his lips. Yukimura noticed and smiled. "I rather suspect our little Aka-chan needs a quick release so he'll last once he's inside Masaharu. Would you like to do the honors, Genichiro?"

Akaya squeaked again and pulled at the ropes holding him to the bench. He didn't want anything as large as Sanada's erection near him. "Let Hiroshi do it," Sanada replied. "I'm not in control enough yet."

"Thank you for your honesty, Genichiro," Yukimura smiled. "Hiroshi, your talents are needed over here."

Yagyuu lifted his head from where he was sucking on Niou's neck and smirked. "I'll be back, Masaharu," he whispered and crawled over to the bench. "What do you want me to do, Seiichi?"

"Strip Akaya and suck him to climax," Yukimura replied with a smile. "Let's give him a taste of the pleasure yet to come."

"Is this the first time you've been touched, Akaya?" Yagyuu asked as he pulled off the younger boy's shoes, socks, pants and boxers. He frowned slightly when he saw the limp cock. "Seiichi, the terror of the situation might be more than even I can overcome."

"Do your best," Yukimura said. "I think that once he feels what you can do he'll be more willing to take what's being offered."

Akaya tore his eyes from Sanada spreading lube over his erection and stared down at Yagyuu in shock when his senpai wrapped a hand around his cock and took the head in his mouth. Until Yanagi had rubbed him through his pants no one, not even Akaya had touched his cock for any sexual reason or release. He'd heard boys talking about it, or having a girl touch them, but Akaya was too focused on tennis to think about anything else - oftentimes even his English homework. But now he could feel his heart starting to speed up as he slowly hardened under his senpai's expert touch.

"Doesn't it feel good, Akaya?" Yukimura murmured watching Sanada plunge into Niou. "I don't enjoy performing as much as Hiroshi, but in here as on the tennis courts we all have our talents. But Hiroshi tells me virgins taste better than anything else, so I'll have to see for myself."

"How?" Akaya gasped as Yagyuu did something wicked with his tongue.

"I'm sure Hiroshi will share," Yukimura said. "Jackal, Marui, you're next in whichever order you want to go in. Then Akaya and finally Hiroshi. Then we'll see about a suitable punishment for Aka-chan."

Sanada moaned and thrust forward sharply, forcing Niou down onto his forearms, the change in angle letting him slip in that much further. Niou cried out and pushed back to get Sanada as far in as possible. He felt strong, capable hands grab his hips to hold him in place as Sanada thrust into the hilt and stilled, rotating his hips pulling mewls from Niou.

"You and Genichiro are well suited for one another, Seiichi," Yanagi commented from his spot on the floor.

Yukimura smiled and looked back at Akaya. "Now then, Akaya, I think you're ready for more."

"More?" Akaya squeaked.

"So cute," Yukimura said. "Renji, clean the toy off for me, please. Hiroshi, stop a moment and let's untie Akaya."

Yagyuu pulled back, making Akaya moan at the loss of moist heat around his erection, and moved to the side to work on the knots. "Are you sure, Seiichi?"

"Of course," Yukimura replied, "how else will we be sure he's ready for Genichiro?"

Across the room Sanada's body spasmed and he came with a groan, slumping down against Niou for a moment. Niou glanced back at him. "Pretty fast today, Genichiro, you got someone else on your mind?"

Sanada slapped Niou's ass, pulling a cry from him. Niou smirked. "Must've hit a tender spot."

"Marui," Sanada said shifting to the side and holding out the lube.

Yukimura chuckled, eyes not leaving Akaya's body. "There's something unexpectedly sexy about you wearing nothing but a t-shirt and being hard," he said. "Face Hiroshi, Akaya, and let him finish what he was doing."

"His legs won't support him for long," Yagyuu commented over Niou and Marui. For some reason the pair was always loud together.

"I'll hold him up," Yukimura replied. "Thank you, Renji. And I do want a taste, Hiroshi."

Yagyuu nodded and knelt in front of Akaya, hand steadying the erection as he took it back into his mouth. He was frankly amazed the younger boy had held out as long as he had and figured the fear level probably had something to do with it.

For Akaya there was a mix of emotions running through him. Shock and fear were the main ones; he'd never imagined his senpaitachi had such a relationship and was cursing his own curiosity that had led to him being tied to the bench. But warring with those was an unknown and not unpleasant feeling that kept growing in his stomach every time Yagyuu moved on his erection. It seemed that both Yagyuu and Yukimura were expecting something from Akaya, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Akaya cried out when something slick and long pushed into his ass and he squirmed trying to get away. "Hush, Akaya," Yukimura whispered. "It's just my finger and some lube."

"It hurts!"

"It won't for long. Focus on what Hiroshi is doing and just ignore me."

"Are you kidding?" Akaya gasped tears leaking from his eyes.

"Pretend this is a tennis match and focus, Akaya," Yukimura said in his captain's voice. "You wanted to join us and be a member of the group. It's too late to back out now."

Yanagi and Sanada glanced at each other. It seemed like The Child of God was trying to make an appearance and they needed to stop Yukimura before he really hurt Akaya. Sanada moved over and wrapped his arms around Yukimura, hand covering the one pushing into Akaya and carefully pulled it back. "Enough, Seiichi," he whispered. "Come hurt me if you need to let your powers out, but not Akaya."

Yanagi caught Akaya and held him close as Yukimura rounded on Sanada. "Come on, Akaya, let's get you into the showers," Yanagi said. "Hiroshi, go take care of Niou quickly. This is not going to end well today."

"Right," Yagyuu agreed.

Niou moaned deeply as he was rolled with Jackal still deep inside him and Yagyuu's mouth suddenly wrapped around his erection. He started to mewl again until Yagyuu's hand undid the tie and he came with a loud cry, the tight spasm pulling Jackal over as well. "Let me up," Niou croaked, "I'm the only one who can help bring Seiichi back and you all know it."

Yukimura stopped struggling in Sanada's arms when he heard Niou's voice. "And what are you going to do, my Petenshi?" he asked in a cold voice. "You know I'm the one in charge here."

"No you're not," Niou replied. "You're the side of Yukimura that leads us on the tennis courts, drives us to win and takes Rikkai to the top year after year. The Child of God belongs on the tennis courts when people need to be destroyed. But you don't belong in here, not when there's an innocent around."

"He was enjoying it."

Niou's image blurred and shifted until Akaya was standing in the room, eyes wide and full of tears. "Buchou, you promised you would never hurt me," he said with a sniff. "I just want to belong to the group, be a part of the team; feel like I finally have friends who love me even when they know how bad I actually am. Why did you push for more than I was ready for?" He stepped back and wrapped his arms around his chest. "No one has ever touched me before today and it's all moving too fast. It's too much."

From the door to the showers Akaya watched with wide eyes as Yukimura's slap sent Niou to the floor. "What's going on?" he whispered to Yanagi.

"It is an unexpected side effect of his sudden illness and surgery," Yanagi replied pulling Akaya farther into the showers. He wanted the younger boy as far away from the locker room as possible. "For some reason the side of Seiichi that everyone calls the child of god, his powers and presence on the tennis courts has manifested as almost a separate personality."

Akaya jumped at a loud cry from the locker room. "Was that Sanada fukubuchou?" he asked.

"Yes, there is a one hundred percent chance that Seiichi is using him in place of you," Yanagi replied. "This is the other side of Seiichi, it can be tamed, but so far Niou and Genichiro are the only ones who can manage it."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"We'll remain in here until Niou tells us it's safe for you to be back in the room," Yanagi said. "Akaya, you are a member of the team, an important member whether or not you choose to join us in a sexual way. We will not force you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I liked what Yagyuu-senpai was doing," Akaya admitted, his face flushing red. "But it really hurt when buchou put his finger in me."

"There are a number of variables to be taken into account here," Yanagi said. "It's entirely possible you would be more comfortable in a one on one sexual encounter before you try to join the group. For obvious reasons, however, it cannot be Seiichi."

"Oi, Renji," Niou called. "It's safe."

"Come on, Akaya," Yanagi said. "Stay close to me or Yagyuu for a while. We'll keep you safe."

Akaya followed Yanagi back out into the locker room, half hiding behind the taller boy. Sanada was on his back with Yukimura on top on him, the smaller body shaking. Sanada's large hands were rubbing the smaller boy's back. He caught Akaya's eyes and shook his head.

"Get dressed, brat," Niou said softly. "Jackal and Marui are going to walk you home."

"Kirihara-kun, you need to think very hard about everything you've seen and heard here today," Yagyuu said. "And remember that you cannot tell anyone what you've seen."

Akaya nodded and looked back over towards the pair on the floor. Yanagi shook his head. "Tomorrow, Akaya; go with Jackal and Marui for now."

Yukimura didn't stir until the door was shut behind the trio and his core group of lovers was sitting around him. "Thank you," he whispered. "I don't even realize it's happening until it's too late and I can't control myself."

"We do and can," Sanada said. "You didn't hurt Akaya, Seiichi; we stopped you."

"But how is this going to affect our relationship as a team?" Yukimura asked. "I could snap and hurt any of you at any time. I did hurt Niou and Genichiro today."

Niou tilted Yukimura's head up and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "We can take anything you want to throw at us, Seiichi," he said softly. "We're just so happy to have you back with us and healthy again. While you were gone, our heart was missing."

"You are Rikkai, Seiichi," Sanada said. "We did our best to keep the team alive while you were gone, but now everything is better because you're back."

"What about Akaya?" Yukimura asked. "If you hadn't stopped me, I would've done horrible things to him, made him scream and cry and bleed. I might have broken him forever."

Yanagi smiled. "Instead you have him curious," he said. "I think if we allow him time to think, then spend one on one time with him, there's a 96% chance he'll be in the group fully by Nationals."

"Really?" Sanada asked.

Everyone laughed. Yukimura pushed up carefully and rolled to lie next to Sanada kissing him softly. "He seemed a bit intimidated by your size, Genichiro," he said. "But you might still have a chance."

"I can be gentle, Seiichi."

"I recommend you be the last one to penetrate him, Genichiro," Yanagi said. "Let him grow used to the feeling before you spoil him forever."

"More for us," Niou commented. "Hey, you want to come over for a while, Yagyuu? My family's gone and you never got your turn."

"If you keep acting like this, Masaharu, there is a 99% chance Seiichi will change your nickname."

Niou smirked. "So, I'm a slut," he shrugged. "You guys all love it, and it is only for you; no one else."

"You have six boys to sleep with," Yagyuu pointed out. "I should certainly hope that's enough."

"I'd rather have seven," Niou smiled. "Seiichi, you gonna be okay tonight?"

"We'll stay with him," Sanada said before Yukimura could reply. "His family won't mind."

"We'll have to do something this weekend then," Yagyuu said.

They stood and started sorting through the uniforms scattered on the floor to get dressed. But Yukimura's voice stopped them all cold. "Masaharu, when were you planning to tell us your illusions had progressed so far?"

"Puri."

"Oh, Masaharu, what am I going to do to you?" Yukimura asked.

"Don't you mean with him?" Sanada asked in reply.

"No," Yukimura replied with a sweet smile. "This weekend will be very interesting indeed, my Petenshi."

"I can't wait," Niou said. "Make sure to bring an extra tie."


End file.
